


Der Homo-Flüsterer

by Grania



Category: Dogs of Berlin
Genre: Alternatives Universum, Gen, Plot was'n Plot?, nur Geschwafel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grania/pseuds/Grania
Summary: Netflix hat mir diese Serie aufgedrängt. Meiner Meinung nach darf man sie nicht als gritty, voll-authentische Krimi-Serie ansehen als die sie beworben wird, sondern als Soap. So macht sie auch viel mehr Spass.Zur Geschichte: Raif interessiert sich für jemanden aus der Familie Issam und bespricht sich mit Erol.





	Der Homo-Flüsterer

Erol mochte das Hauptquartier der Sondereinheit rote Karte nicht sonderlich. Alles in dem Gebäude weckte in ihm das Verlangen nach einem Rückzugsort, etwa den sicheren Hafen der Hookah Bar der Tarik-Amirs. Er blieb auf der Treppe vor dem Eingang stehen und blickte hoch zu den Fenstern. Die Maske über seiner Nase drückte auf seine Stirn. Trotz Schmerzmittel pochte sein Gesicht immer noch. Er wäre nackt, ohne Waffe und mit gezücktem Ausweis vor Hakim und seine hirnlosen Fäuste auf Beinen getreten, wenn es ihm einen weiteren Tag in dieser Kugel erspart hätte. In der Hookah Bar wusste man wenigstens, woran man bei der dortigen Klientel war, dort oben aber herrschte ein undurchsichtiges Knäuel an Seil- und Komplizenschaften, Schuldnern und Gläubigern, Freunden und Feinden, Politikern und Politiken. Erol schwamm regelmässig der Kopf wenn er die arroganten Säcke vom Morddezernat bei der Arbeit beobachtete. Von denen war doch jeder bis zu den Haarspitzen auf irgendeine Art kompromittiert, es war ein Wunder, dass in Berlin überhaupt je ein Mord aufgeklärt wurde. Vor allem Grimmer. Dabei war sich Erol sicher, dass dessen Nazifamilie und Nazivergangenheit noch das kleinste Problem waren. Der Typ war dreckig, das spürte Erol. Aber ihm hielten sie die Herkunft vor, oder seine Freizeitgestaltung. Er zückte sein Handy und verfasste eine anklagende Nachricht an Rafika, in der er ihr verbot, jemals in ihrem Leben wieder auf einen Teppich zu treten. Erol könnte immer noch in seinem Kiez friedlich Drogenhändler verfolgen wenn sie sich das verdammte Knie nicht gebrochen hätte, anstatt mit diesem Game-of-Thrones-Statisten einen Mörder zu suchen. Danach holte er ein letztes Mal tief Luft und ging hinein.

Als er die Treppe erklommen hatte, hatte Rafika ihm schon mit dem Mittelfinger-Emoji geantwortet. Ihre guten Gedanken trugen ihn durch die nutzlose Sitzung und den nutzlosen Tag, an dem sie Orkans Mörder keinen Schritt näher kamen. Grimmer war mitten in der Sitzung abgerauscht und erst im späten Nachmittag mit neuen blauen Flecken zurückgekehrt. Wortlos rannte er an allen vorbei und schloss sich im Sitzungszimmer ein.

Wie gesagt, dreckig.

 

___ 

In Gedanken war Erol schon beim Abendessen als er zu seinem Auto lief. Es dämmerte früh um diese Jahreszeit und er erkannte den dürren Schatten neben seinem Auto erst als er auf den Autoschlüssel drückte und die Lichter angingen.

«Oh nein!», sagte er tonlos. «Auf gar keinen Fall! Geh weg!» Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

«’n Abend, Herr Kommissar», grinste Raif.

«Ich bin kein Kommissar, und du bist niemand der hier sein sollte. Weg mit dir!»

Am anderen Ende des Parkplatzes lief jemand den geparkten Autos entlang. Erols Herz hämmerte bis hoch in seine Kehle, doch zum Glück hatte er oder sie weiter vorne parkiert und beachtete sie nicht. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, wenn die Hyänen im Turm ein weiteres Gerücht in den Verteiler aufnehmen könnten.

«Kein Kommissar? Wie oft muss man denn hier befördert werden bis man ‘nen richtigen Titel erhält? Gratulation übrigens. Richtiger…Aufstieg. Pass nur auf, dass du nicht auf die Nase fällst.» Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz.

Erol lief ums Auto herum und warf seine Tasche in den Kofferraum. Seine gebrochene Nase sandte Schmerz bis in die hinterste Ecke seine Gehirns und seine Laune fiel auf einen neuen Tiefpunkt. Raif zuckte theatralisch mit den Schultern und warf seine geölten Strähnen mit einem spastischen Zucken seines Kopfes zurück.

Erol seufzte. «Was will er?»

«Wer?»

«Dein Bruder.»

Raif runzelte die Stirn und klappte seinen grossen Fischmund auf und zu, bis er verstand.

«Du denkst ich bin wegen Hakim da?»

«Du bist doch sein Laufbursche, oder?»

Selbst im Halbdunkel erkannte Erol die aufflammende Wut in seinen Augen. Mit drei schnellen Schritten stapfte Raif um das Auto, aber Erol stoppte ihn mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger. Das Angebot einer gratis Übernachtung in einem staatlichen Nullsternehotel blieb ungesagt zwischen ihnen.

«Ich bin nicht nur ein Tarik-Amir», spie ihm Raif entgegen.

Erol öffnete die Fahrertür und stütze seinen Arm auf das Autodach. Vorsichtig befühlte er die Schiene. Seine Haut darunter fühlte sich klebrig an.

«Du bist unter anderem ein Tarik-Amir. Und sag deinem Bruder er soll diese dummen Spielchen sein lassen. Ich hab gesagt die Issams sind tabu. Soll er doch einem anderen Gymnasiasten die Zukunft versauen.»

Sogar durch den Rückspiegel erkannte Erol, dass er Raif getroffen hatte.

Er hätte nachhause fahren sollen, ‘ne Runde joggen mit Guido, dann duschen, Abendessen und ab in die Heja. Er hätte sich mental auf den nächsten Tag vorbereiten sollen, vielleicht die Akten noch ein tausendunderstes Mal durchlesen, duschen, Abendessen und ab in die Heja. Stattdessen hielt er sein Auto an und wartete, bis Raif nachgetrottet war. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er ihm, einzusteigen.

«Falls das irgend ‘ne Scheiss-Übung sein soll, um mich zu diskreditieren oder Erpressungsmaterial zu sammeln kannst du gleich wieder aussteigen. Da oben vertraut mir eh niemand, da brauche ich eure Hilfe nicht.»

Erfolglos versuchte Raif, weiterzuschmollen, aber seine Lippen verzogen sich unfreiwillig zu einem Grinsen. «Keine Scheiss-Übung, ich schwör.»

Eine Weile fuhren sie nebeneinander herschweigend durch Berlin. Erol wusste nicht recht, wo er hin sollte. Nach Hause jedenfalls nicht.

«Wer hat das eigentlich gemacht?», fragte Raif nach einer Weile und deutete auf seine Nase. Erol rollte die Augen.

«Wir waren’s nicht, ich schwör», sagte Raif, der ihn falsch verstanden hatte.

«Ich weiss», knurrte Erol. Ja verdammt, das wusste er. Er hatte keine Beweise um die Schläger vom Matchabend zu entlarven, aber er hätte all sein Geld und all seine Finger darauf gewettet dass der Anführer der Truppe früher bei der HJ gewesen und allgemein sehr dreckig war.

«Ist Gegenstand von Ermittlungen», fügte Erol schliesslich an.

Raif schnaubte. «Ich wette es war der Nazi aus Marzahn.» Er drehte sich zu Erol. «Die mögen Leute wie uns nicht.» Erol war fast beeindruckt. Die Tarik-Amirs mussten eine sehr zuverlässige Quelle bei der Polizei haben, wenn sie über Grimmers Vergangenheit Bescheid wussten. Er setzte den Blinker und bog auf einen Lidl-Parkplatz. Es war zehn vor Ladenschluss und der Platz fast leer.

«Nichts für ungut, aber an einen dunkleren Ort gehe ich mit dir nicht. Wenn du was zu sagen hast, sag es jetzt.»

Erol wartete, aber Raif war auf einmal zu sehr mit seinen Fingern beschäftigt. Seine langen Stirnlocken glänzten im kränklichen Schein der Strassenlampe.

«Es geht um die Issams, oder?», bohrte Erol weiter.

Wieder klappte Raifs Mund einige Male auf und zu, bis er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte.

«Du bist aus Kreuzwarte, richtig?»

«Und?»

«Und…und du bist ‘ne Schwuchtel, richtig?»

Erols Mundwinkel wanderten hoch, genauso wie sein Kinn und seine Schultern. Die Reaktion kam schon intuitiv, durch jahrelange Übung antrainiert. Zuerst lächeln, immer weiterlächeln. Er musste nichts beweisen. Leute, die was bewiesen haben wollten waren genau Leute, denen man nichts beweisen musste. Ausserdem hatte er in seinem Leben schon jede Beleidigung zu seiner Sexualität gehört. Man hätte ein ganzes Seminar von Germanistik-Studenten an der Uni Berlin ein Semester beschäftigen können ohne eine Beleidigung zu kreieren, die er noch nicht gehört hatte.

Sein verachtender Blick fiel auf Raif und er holte Luft, um ihn aus dem Auto zu weisen. Raif aber starrte immer noch auf seine Finger, die Schultern seltsam eingerollt.

Und dann erkannte Erol.

Und eine schwere Müdigkeit fiel auf ihn wie ein Stein. Mit einem Seufzer fiel er in den Sitz zurück und zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht. Vorsichtig tastete er mit den Fingern seiner Nase entlang bis zu den Schläfen. Dort tat es schon nicht mehr so weh, deshalb konnte er sie ordentlich reiben. Das hatte ihm zu diesem Scheiss-Zeitpunkt inmitten dieser Scheiss-Sache in seinem Scheiss-Leben noch gefehlt.

«Vergiss es, war ‘ne Kack-Idee», murmelte Raif schliesslich und öffnete die Tür.

«Warte!», unterbrach Erol seinen Fluchtversuch und zog ihn zurück ins Auto. «Ich brauch’ nur ‘nen Moment.»

Raif fiel zurück in den Sitz und fuhr mit Fingerkneten fort.

Vorsichtig zog Erol die Maske wieder über den Kopf und arretierte sie über der Nase.

«Zuerst einmal: Ich bin keine Schwuchtel, ich bin schwul», begann er und stockte kurz. «Wir sind keine Schwuchteln», fügte er dann an. Raif öffnete den Mund zum Protest aber Erol hob die Hand. «Schnauze halten! Zweitens: Ich bin kein Homoflüsterer, ich bin Polizist. Wenn du irgend ‘ne Schulter zum ausheulen suchst öffne das Internet auf deinem Handy, geh in den privaten Modus und such dir ‘ne Anlaufstelle aus. Gibt ja genug davon in dieser Stadt. Drittens: Glaub’ ja nicht, dass das was ändert! Du bist volljährig, ein Tarik-Amir und im Familienbetrieb angestellt. Für mich bist du immer noch Teil des Problems und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du Maissa und Mura…oh…» Erol sackte am Fenster hinunter. Neben ihm war Raif kurz davor, die Füsse auf den Sitz zu ziehen und sich zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen.

Manchmal war er wirklich blind.

«Scheisse, Junge…», murmelte Erol und sah ihn an. «Du hast Regel Nummer eins gebrochen: Verlieb dich nie in ‘nen Hetero.»

Raifs Kopf schoss hoch. «Woher willst du das wissen, Mann? Du willst mich doch nur von ihm fernhalten.»

Erol konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Raifs Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

«Lass das!», befahl Erol. «Du bist zu mir gekommen weil du weisst dass ich Erfahrung habe. Und meine Erfahrung sagt, dass Murad hetero ist. Schüchtern und zurückhaltend zwar, aber hetero.»

Raif streckte den Rücken durch und sah ihn von der Seite an. «Ich bin zu dir gekommen weil du die einzige noch lebende Schwuchtel bist die ich kenne.»

«Vorsicht!», warnte Erol.

Raif rollte die Augen und liess den Kopf gegen die Scheibe fallen. Er sah aus wie ein Mittelschüler, der Strafaufgaben bekommen hatte.

«Weil du der einzige noch lebende Schwule bist, den ich kenne», verbesserte er sich und Erol musste sich auf die Zunge beissen.

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen aus im Auto. Der Laden hatte längst geschlossen und der Parkplatz war verlassen.

«Ich kann dir nicht helfen», sagte Erol schliesslich in die Stille hinein. «Du hast mein Mitgefühl und so weiter, aber den Weg musst du alleine gehen. Wenn du ihn überhaupt gehen willst. Willst du ihn gehen?»

Raif zuckte mit den Schultern.

Erol startete das Auto und bog auf die Strasse.

«Hast du ‘nen Freund?», fragte Raif vor der nächsten Ampel. Erol zögerte. Raif war immer noch Tarik-Amir und nicht jemand, den er auf hundert Meter an Guido heranlassen wollte. Er nickte.

«Und wie hast du ihn gefunden?»

«Er war Vizepräsident vom LGBTQ-Klub am Gymnasium neben meiner Schule.»

«Was ist LBTGQ?»

Erol drehte den Kopf. «Ist das dein Ernst?»

Raif sah ihn verständnislos an.

«Meine Fresse, Junge…», entfuhr es Erol. An der nächsten U-Bahn-Haltestelle fuhr er auf den Gehsteig.

«Ein Deal: Sobald du weisst, dass du den Weg gehen willst, helf ich dir, mit allem, was ich habe. Und glaub mir, du wirst alle Hilfe brauchen, die du kriegen kannst. Solange du aber weiter im Familienunternehmen arbeitest, jage ich dich. Und falls du Murad für eure Drecksarbeit anwirbst, ist eh alles vorbei, dann musst du nie mehr kommen. Klar?»

Raif nickte. Er öffnete die Tür, aber Erol war ihn noch nicht los. «Hat sich dein Weg gelohnt?»

Erol nickte. «Für mich schon. Aber ich hab meine Familie unterwegs nicht verloren. Da wäre ich mir bei dir ehrlich gesagt nicht so sicher.» Er musste ehrlich sein mit ihm.

«Ich dachte du redest nicht mehr mit deinem Vater.»

Erol verzog den Mund. «Niemand, den ich vermisse.»

Raif sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Dann strich er sein Haar nach hinten, richtete die Lederjacke, trat die Tür mit dem Fuss zu und verschwand ohne weiteren Blick im Untergrund.


End file.
